Blinded By Him
by Authority Man 37
Summary: When Prince Diamond abducts Serena and changes her attire, he offers her role to be with him. But after she rejects, he seeks Wiseman's help to make her fall for him by brainwashing. What if, Wiseman had hypnotized Serena instead of Rini? This is an alternate scene of what could've happened, if Serena turned evil and accepted Diamond's love. Serena x Diamond pairing. R&R, please!


**Blinded By Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. What if, Prince Diamond made an offer to Death Phantom and he would blind Serena of her friends and family betraying her instead of Rini? Serena x Prince Diamond pairing. Warning! This might contain lemon! Read and Review, please!

Serena woke up to find herself in a different room. But that was the very least of her worries. Her sailor outfit was changed into a silky white gown, while she was unconscious. "Where am I and why am I dressed up like this?"

Before she could figure out as to where she is, some loud footsteps was coming this way.

She turns around to see the leader of the Black Moon Clan: Prince Diamond, smiling at her with great interest.

"I see that you've woken up."

She lifts herself up and read his eyes. There were filled with evil and lust, and not a single trace of happiness within them. Feeling the darkness within his heart, she responds back at him. "What business do you have with me and who are you?"

"First off, I am Prince Diamond. The leader of the Black Moon Clan and I'm very interested in you. Also, you're in Neo-Crystal Tokyo."

"What?!" gasped Serena. "Then, why would you abduct me?"

He continued. "You bare a resemblance to Neo-Queen Serenity of Neo-Crystal Tokyo and since then, I've become deeply obsessed of you. That's when myself and the rest of my Black Moon Clan members were banished to the Planet Nemesis. We've lived our lives in depression and loneliness for many years until we came to a planet that you call _'Earth'._ " As he stood a sweep distance away from her, he again smiled and made an offer. "I'm amused of your pretty little figure, Serena. So, how about this? Join me and we will rule Neo-Crystal Tokyo together. Think about it. We would become invincible."

Serena growled at his remark. "There's no way that I would ever join you!" She notices her brooch on the table and grabs hold of it. Just as she was about to transform, Prince Diamond wagged his finger at her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your Silver Crystal is powerless inside this room, because it's tainted by the Black Moon Crystal."

She couldn't believe her eyes. Due to the immense power of the Black Moon Crystal, she is unable to transform and placed her brooch back onto the table. She hang her head down in shame between her legs and pondered to herself about the possibility of saving Rini while having herself saved by Darien known as Tuxedo Mask. _"What am I going to do? I'm trapped! If only Darien were here, I wouldn't be so helpless!"_

"Is something the matter, my dear?" He gets on the bed and sat down next to her. He puts his fingers on her chin and glared at her. "I can tell you're reflecting on your boyfriend, but I can help you. I can even show you that I'm a better man than he is."

Serena countered. "Forget it! It will take more than that to be with you!"

This wasn't the answer Diamond was asking. He removes his fingers from his chin and turns away from her. With his arms folded, he gave himself a moment to cogitate as to how he would make Serena to be with him and not with Darien. _"What should I do? She can never love me, as long as she's with him."_ His eyes flashed with vigor and made a wicked smile. _"That's it!"_

He turns back to Serena and takes her by the hand. She became awfully awestruck of him being generous.

"Wait a minute. Are you letting me go?" she thought.

Diamond replied. "Actually...I lied." Without warning, he punches her in the belly and she collapsed onto the ground. Fortunately for Diamond, he catches her and carries her bridal style. "My dear, Serena. Did you really think that I would release you just like that? Think again. I will ask Wiseman to make you mine for good."

Inside a different room, Wiseman, secretly known as the Death Phantom was busy observing his crystal orb, when he hears a presence nearby. "Come forward." He became surprised of not just Prince Diamond, but also Serena in his arms and out-cold. "Ah, I see that you've captured Sailor Moon. Very nice. Now, what brings you out here with her?"

As Diamond places Serena on her back, he bows on one knee and makes a startling request. "Wiseman, I want her to fall in love with me forever. Yet, all she thinks about is her boyfriend and cannot abandon him to love me. Can you do it?"

"So, you wish for her to be with you? Very well. It shall be done." Wiseman continued. "I will soothe her heart with pure darkness and make her believe that her family and friends truly despise her. In turn, she will be in your arms for good."

"Thank you, Wiseman. Do what you must. I want her to follow my every command."

With a slight nod, he teleports the unconscious Serena into a realm of darkness; just as Serena awoke too soon.

When she did, however, she is covered by a ball of black waves that encircled her faster and faster, while Wiseman was showing visions of her friends and family with angered expressions on their faces and not looking back. That quickly, her fabled blue eyes were covered in tears. "Everyone..."

"They don't love you anymore. Let your heart be blanketed with darkness and believe in the man that loves you more than them."

The more she sees visions of the people that were originally called as her friends and family, her heart and soul were quickly becoming dark and before she knew it, a vision of Prince Diamond smiling at her was shown to her. "He...loves...me?"

"Definitely. Stay at his side forever and you won't be alone any longer," told Wiseman to her.

At that precise moment, her eyes were now darkened and made a wicked grin on her face. "Of course. Diamond is my true love."

"Precisely. With hatred and allegiance to Prince Diamond in your heart, you will now receive the power of the Black Moon Crystal. The world shall fall." With his eyes shined, a bright glow emanated from his crystal orb and the black swirls that surrounded Serena enveloped her entire body.

By accepting the Black Moon Crystal, Serena's body began to unfold. Her buttocks and breasts were enlarged and her golden hair buns were lengthened, along with her forehead embedded with the symbol of the Black Moon Clan. She is also now wearing a silvery one-piece outfit that showed half of her chest and low-heels. After several minutes, Serena was forever changed and is no longer the champion of justice known as Sailor Moon. She has become different. Much different.

Wiseman became very pleased of his success. "Now, than, Princess Serena of the Dark Moon Clan. Diamond is waiting for you."

"Yes."

Back inside his dorm, Diamond sat on his bed to see if Wiseman had managed to subdue Serena.

Luckily for him, it didn't last very long by hearing the sounds of footsteps and much to his deep shock, he sees Serena not only in a very appealing outfit, but also with the Black Moon symbol on her forehead; including her blue eyes darkened and a wicked grin on her face. "Hello, my darling."

His look of bewilderment immediately turned to greatness to see Serena accepting her allegiance to both the Dark Moon Clan and to him. "Why, Serena. You look...incredible. Wiseman has done extremely well."

"Actually, it's Princess Serena of the Black Moon Clan. What is your wish? I'm ready to obey you." She bows at him.

Seeing of how much she has changed due to Wiseman's dark influence, Diamond walked up to her and plants a kiss onto her lips.

The newest member of the Dark Moon Clan moaned deeply upon feeling his tongue dancing inside her mouth and threw her arms around his neck, while he threw his around her lower waist.

As he released the kiss, he responded by placing his fingers underneath her chin while he opened his third eye on his forehead and shines it on her. Much like what Wiseman had done earlier, he also hypnotized her and making her enslavement more permanent. "Look into my eye, Princess Serena. You belong to me. Now and forever. Rule the kingdom with me and you shall love me deeply until the end of time."

"As you wish, Diamond." Serena didn't mind at all and his words echoed throughout the process as he continued on.

"Very good." He than makes an unprecedented move. "Now, remove your clothing and come to me. My beautiful sexy princess." He closes his third eye.

Serena smiled and took off her one-piece outfit to reveal her amazingly naked body to Diamond. He also takes off his clothes and revealed his chiseled chest and penis as Serena feels his abs, while he feels her smooth buttocks.

As they both grinned with pleasure, he threw his arms around her backside while she threw hers around his neck.

Diamond pressed his lips against hers and they both moaned in pure bliss. He later picks her up and plops onto the bed as Serena plants her vagina right onto his dick and tilts her head back while her breasts jiggled and Diamond holding her hands for safety measure. She kept rocking on his penis back and forth until she felt a small tingling inside herself.

She tilts her head back up and then, she leaned towards him until he catches her and caresses her smooth backside, along with stroking her long golden hair. Serena smiled with interest, since the Death Phantom had altered her personality and becoming Diamond's lover. She stares at him for a brief second, before he plants another kiss on her smooth lips.

They tossed and turned onto the bed by being madly and deeply in love, but in total darkness. Than, Diamond was on-top of Serena and starts fondling her smooth breasts. She had great curves and as he leans over, he licks one breast and then the other. Later on, he begins breast-milking and Serena tilted her head back while holding his silvery while hair.

"Oh, Diamond. That feels really good."

Afterwards, he kisses her on the neck and as he held her hands, he starts thrusting his penis right inside her vagina repetitively. Serena moaned loudly from every thrust she felt from Diamond's penis going into her vagina. Right after that, Diamond presses his lips against hers and both moaned together as their tongues are dancing inside their mouths. He releases the kiss and became very pleased that Serena has not only completely changed with the dark moon symbol on her forehead and her eyes darkened, but also falling for him deeply.

"Let us continue, my love."

"Yes, Diamond."

With every passing moment she has experienced his sexual desire on her, she relished and her heart has delved deeper into darkness.

As a result of Serena turning over to the Dark Moon Clan by being manipulated from Wiseman, secretly known as Death Phantom and accepting as Prince Diamond's lover, Rini was forever gone and history itself had also been altered.

With their combined strength and the unlikely assistance from Sapphire and Emerald, the Sailor Scouts including Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and even Tuxedo Mask were all eliminated. That's when Serena informs Diamond of Wiseman's deception within the Dark Moon Clan and decided to take matters into their own hands.

Wiseman was now exposed as the Death Phantom by not only Serena and Diamond, but also Sapphire and Emerald as they all destroy the traitor.

Now that the Death Phantom and the Sailor Scouts are no more, Diamond smiles with the manipulated Serena, now dubbed as the Princess of the Dark Moon Clan. Their love continued to flourish over the years and by the time they've reached adulthood, they became King and Queen of the Dark Moon Clan and ruled Neo-Crystal Tokyo together. They gave birth to one girl and one boy. The young girl has the same hair like Serena's, but with Diamond's eyes. The young boy has Diamond's hair, but has Serena's eyes and much like the newlywed couple, they also have the Dark Moon symbols embedded on their foreheads.

Serena was no longer Sailor Moon. She had become a different person. She had been blinded by Diamond; her permanent lover and husband.


End file.
